1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MRAM dry etching residue removal composition, a method of producing a magnetoresistive random access memory, and a cobalt removal composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing of a semiconductor substrate includes various multistage processing steps. In the production process, a process of patterning a semiconductor layer, an electrode, and the like by dry etching is important. In the dry etching, an object to be treated is processed by generating plasma (discharge) in the inside of a device chamber and using ions or radicals generated in the inside thereof.
On the other hand, there are many cases in which the object to be treated is not completely removed in the dry etching and residues thereof usually remain on the substrate after processing. In addition, in ashing performed when a resist or the like is removed, residues similarly remain on the substrate. It is required to effectively remove these residues without damaging the processed substrate. In KR10-2013-0049500A and KR10-2013-0049502A, liquids for removing such residues are disclosed.
As the size of the wiring and integrated circuit of a semiconductor substrate becomes smaller, the importance of accurately performing residue removal without corroding a member to be left becomes higher.